Many materials that are shredded, ground, or otherwise divided into pieces, fibers, strips, or the like, require compression, in order to force a substantial quantity thereof into shipping containers, for example. The present invention is herein disclosed with regard to bagging shredded or ground paper, fiber, or the like, and such material includes a large amount of finely divided fiber dust, so that handling thereof rapidly pollutes the atmosphere, particularly in the vicinity of handling equipment.
Normally, bagging presses employed to compress shredded paper, fibers, or the like, into containers suffer from difficulties by entrapping air in the container and in evolving and discharging large volumes of dust or small particles. Additionally, the very nature of shredded paper or the like, complicates handling including movement thereof and placement in a container, particularly, in high speed operations.